


The Peace Maker

by trailertrash



Category: FarCry5, Farcry, Farcry New Dawn
Genre: Abandonment, Bringing peace to hope county, Drama, End of the World, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Mention of smut, Pain, Peace, Pregnancy, Rejection, Romance, Switching Sides, Wolves, anguish, jacob has a crush on the dep, judges, love hate relationship, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailertrash/pseuds/trailertrash
Summary: Y/N, Juinor Deputy and the trigger of the end of the world is tired.Tired of running, fighting..she is a tool for the resistance and the cult.After reading a certain book her mind had been torn between two worlds.Could she bring peace to Hope County?
Relationships: Female Deputy x Joseph Seed, Female Deputy | Judge & Joseph Seed, joseph seed x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Pain

You were so tired. Your bones ached, your mind was torn. 5 months you’ve been here. 5 cruel, punishing months. You’d survived so much and Despite recently being in your SECOND helicopter crash since being here, you were still fighting. You had just finished helping Grace at the Lamb of God church. As always, you forced a smile and said goodbye. Another “no problem, happy to help” as you made your way across Hope County. 

Jacob was right.  
You were a tool.  
A tool for both the cult and the resistance. 

You made your way through the forest, out of the sight of Grace and anyone nearby... You took a deep breath and gritted your teeth, holding back tears of pain.  
Pain.. You were in so much pain. The back of your head felt like it was on fire, your legs were cut and sliced from the crash and you were pretty sure that your wrist was broken. 

But nobody cared about how you were feeling. 

You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore... They poured down as you limped through the thick underbrush. You needed help... but you couldn’t seem weak to your friends who relied so heavily on you. Their Deputy... You thought about where you were... and one place popped into mind. One person.

Your mind had been torn since arriving in Hope County. You didn’t want to arrest the man in the yellow aviators, you were made to.  
You didn’t want to kill all of those people. You were made to.  
Nobody ever asked you what you wanted to do, what you felt, how you were doing.  
It was all “Deputy can you do this” “Rook do this. Rook do that”  
“Go help so and so do so and so”  
You were fed up.  
You’d spent many a night thinking about this whole situation. The cult... Edens Gate... You’d even picked up a copy of The Book Of Joseph on your travels and had read it on nights where sleep avoided you. Reading about the enemy was much better than being left alone with your thoughts.

You continued your painful journey. Stumbling countless times and even thought about dragging yourself the rest of the way... and even more sinister thoughts popped into your head to end the pain. You breathed heavily as your legs wobbled,  
“Nearly there...”  
You hissed through gritted teeth, limping down the dusty drive way. You pulled your weapons to your front and held them. You’d have to surrender them to receive help.

“ITS THE DEPUTY! STOP HER”  
You heard yelling as you approached the building, Peggies came from all directions. Their weapons pointed at you. 

You quickly threw your weapons to the ground, your rifle, bow, handgun and your bag of explosives. You breathed heavily, your head low as you held your hands up shakily

“I’m un-unarmed..”  
You breathed out  
“Joh-John... fetch me John..”

“I’m already here, sinner. Come to atone?”  
He walked towards you smirking, but keeping his distance. He was heading out of his ranch when you had caused the commotion. His confusion sparked as he stared at the weapons on the ground. 

Your hand went to the back of your head.. since your last tumble you had felt something dripping down your neck but your goal of getting here left it un-investigated. Pulling your hand back you saw blood and your vision went blurry.

“J...John...”  
Your eyes rolled,  
“H-help me...”  
Before you knew it you had collapsed to your knees. The last thing you saw was John lifting your face  
“SOMEONE GET JOSEPH”  
as everything went black.

______________

Your eyes fluttered open... Your head pounded as you tried to adjust your vision. You had no idea where you ended up or how long you had been out.

You let out a soft groan as you reached to rub your eyes,

“Good morning, my child.”  
A soft voice called and made you freeze.  
You turned your head and got a blurred image of someone sat beside your bed. You didn’t need full vision to know who it was.

“J-Joseph? Where am I... Why are you here..”  
You spoke with a wheeze, attempting to sit up but a hand pushed your shoulder back down.

“Easy, child.”  
He cooed,  
“I was called when you showed up here. You’re at Seed Ranch. We are taking care of you, Deputy.”

He spoke as you settled back down. Your vision becoming clear again. 

“How long have I been out...”  
Your head was still pounding as you reached up, feeling the bandage around your head and neck. 

Joseph watched you quietly, admiring the calmness he had not seen from the Deputy before. He had fears she would lash out at him, but right now she seemed subdued. 

“Careful with your wounds, Deputy.”  
Joseph guided your hand away as it reached to the back of your head.

“When the doctor examined you.. He was surprised you were alive.”  
Joseph sighed and picked up the notes beside your bed.

“You’ve been out almost 2 weeks. 2 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, severe bruising all over as well as some deep wounds.”  
He flicked the page and shook his head at the list of injuries.  
“The worst one was a small piece of shrapnel lodged in the back of your head.. How you did not notice it is beyond our comprehension, Deputy.” 

You closed your eyes as you remembered the pain that you kept getting in the back of your head, but there was only a cut there. That crash was worse than you thought.

“Your people shot down my Helicopter... I had to run from the scene and never had time to tend to my wounds...”  
You hissed, avoiding eye contact with the man. It was his fault you were in this mess to begin with... but him and his family had looked after you instead of killing you, or locking you up... You owed him thanks for that. You glanced as he sat back down in his chair and turned on your side to face him.  
You reached your hand out towards him and stared him in the eyes.  
“Joseph...”  
You were cut off as he grasped your hand. You didn’t know why it sent a shiver down your body. You expected his touch to be cold and aggressive, But it was warm, soft and welcoming. He squeezed your hand as a sign he was listening.  
“Thank you... Thank you and John for helping me.. You could have killed me and be done. But you helped me.”  
You closed your eyes and breathed. It felt good to have this peace for once. 

You opened your eyes again, catching the vivid blue of his bright eyes and Josephs a genuine smile plastered on his lips.  
“There is no need for thanks, my child.”  
He spoke sweetly and placed his other hand over yours, cupping your hand gently.  
“God sent you to me for a reason, I intend to keep you safe and well no matter how much you resist. Now rest, you still need to heal”  
Joseph squeezed your hands before standing and leaving.  
You felt something different inside.  
You felt peaceful.  
You let the calm wash over you as drifted back to sleep.


	2. Between two worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the seeds care, your mind becomes even more torn between Edens Gate & the Resistance. But maybe, just maybe... you can join one and help the other.

Joseph POV

His mind had been occupied since the beginning of the collapse... He had trained his family for this moment but god had whispered in his ear that the Deputy must join him in New Eden. 

He had tried to convince her to atone and join him countless times but with little success.   
When he received the call from John that the Deputy had collapsed on his doorstep, he knew he had a chance. 

When He arrived at Johns Ranch he was shocked to see a very beaten up Deputy. She looked as if she had been dragged behind a car for miles. Yet, she still had a essence of beauty to her. 

Joseph had helped in the recovery process. Assisting John and the doctors and now that the main trouble maker was out for the count, he could be a little more at ease. Joseph remained at her bedside day and night, making sure she was okay. She occupied his mind when he was not there and he admired her sleeping face. 

‘Such peace upon the face of wrath.’, he thought to himself. 

When she woke up he felt his heart lift. She was going to be okay.   
God had listened to his prayers to make her well.   
It was all a rush of emotions.. Her kindness to him, the thank you... It was nothing compared to the small gesture of her reaching her hand out.   
He felt connected to her... It almost felt sinful that he was always so happy around her. 

Whilst she rested he had decided busied himself around the ranch, Cleaning, reading, holding a small sermon for the people across the radio. It felt nice to be somewhere other than the compound for a change.   
The next morning Joseph had awoken a little later than usual, having decided he will not let sloth take him today, he went to cook breakfast for John and himself.   
As the food cooked he thoughts drifted to you. You hadn’t eaten since being rescued a few weeks ago...

——-  
The Deputy

You woke hours later stirred by the smell of something sweet in the air. Your mind immediately panicked thinking you had been blissed. jolting up with a sharp gasp as your injuries made themselves known, You sniffed the air once more to check for sure but was greeted by the smell of... pancakes? bacon?   
Your stomach growled loud.. you held it to silence it, glad no one was around to hear it. You couldn’t remember the last time you ate...

You looked around realising you were alone in the room. One of Johns spares but you were surrounded by hospital equipment.   
They really were looking after you. 

It made your head hurt as you got the torn feeling again.   
“Not now”  
You held your head softly to distract yourself. 

“Not now? I’m sorry to disturb you, my child”  
Your head jerked up in surprise as you looked to the doorway as a voice came from the doorway.   
“Joseph... no sorry.. I was just muttering to myself..”  
He was dressed in his waistcoat and white shirt.A nice change from his usual shirtless get-up  
You rubbed your head again before pulling the covers around you.  
“I was woken by the smell of food is all”  
You twiddled with the thin fabric, not wanting to ask for food from the enemy.

“Ah yes, I were going to try wake you to see if you could eat... If you’d like I can fetch you a wheelcha-“

“I’ll stop you right there.” You let out an annoyed laugh. “I would like something to eat, if that isn’t too much trouble... please.. but I do not need a wheelchair”  
You snorted and swung your legs to the side of the bed.   
You rolled your eyes at the idea of a wheelchair. You weren’t just anyone you were the Depu-  
Your thoughts were cut off as you stepped onto the floor and your legs immediately betrayed your thought. Winching as you fell forward but before you hit the floor you felt two arms wrap around you.  
“Easy!”  
Joseph said sternly a hint of panic in his voice.   
“My child?? Are you alright?”  
Joseph held you up and placed you back on the edge of the bed. His hands went to your face and cupped it gently as he checked if you were fully responsive.   
“I-I’m fine..”  
You said slightly embarrassed. If your friends saw you now they’d probably laugh you out of Falls End.   
You glanced up and caught Josephs eyes... Those vivd blue eges behind those yellow aviators always made your heart speed up. There was something about them that made your forget about everything.

Joseph let go of your face and raised an eyebrow. He had a devious smile on his face  
“You don’t need what again? I think I missed what you said whilst I was scooping you up off the floor”  
He smirked and stood with his arms folded. 

Smug bastard.  
“Fine.... Get the damn wheelchair..”

You’d submitted to the cult leader in the name of food. How embarrassing.

You must say, he was one hell of a cook.  
The breakfast was awkward but delicious. With Joseph sat opposite you John sat beside, you focused on your food and enjoyed the feeling of having a proper meal again. 

You finished your meal awhile before the brothers but didn’t want to disturb their conversation, so you sat quietly and thought.   
Little did you know Joseph had noticed. Wiping his mouth with the napkin, he stood and reached for your plate,smiling at you.  
“I hope you enjoyed your meal, Deputy.”  
He took the plate along with his over to the sink.

You looked up as he spoke, nodding and smiling back.  
“Yes, thank you. Thank you both it was wonderful”  
You quickly went back to looking down at your lap.  
Joseph noticed this and sighed to himself, calling for one of this people to come in and wheel you back to your room.   
“I will be in to check on you after I have cleaned, my lamb”  
He smiles sweetly as you left, glancing over at John with a concerned look. 

You felt tense as the peggie wheeled you back. He quickly left and closed the door, leaving you to climb onto the bed yourself. “Great....”  
You Mumbled to yourself as you tried to push yourself off of the chair. Your legs betrayed you yet again.   
You sat in the chair.   
Anger, sadness.. pain... it all came flooding in at once. You were weak.. You were nothing. A tool for both sides. You were helplessly trapped... but you came here.. you sought out Johns help. You came here of all places. You could have made it to Falls End in the time it took you to get here... you chose Edens Gate.

Sniffling, you closed your eyes tight as the tears began to fall  
“I can’t do this anymore....”  
You couldn’t work against the cult anymore.   
You couldn’t work for the resistance.   
You could’t be free... Maybe you could help some other way.   
Jacob had trained you to be Strong...  
John was chomping at the bit to help you atone and Joseph... you weren’t sure what his intensions were. He was sweet.. but he was to everyone.

You thoughts had drifted to the man many times during your travels.. some were bad. Some were good.. others sinful. It made your already torn mind split further.   
You cried silently, choking out tears as you sat regretting everything you’d ever done since arriving here...

“My child....”  
You jumped as you hadn’t heard Joseph enter, wiping your eyes quickly you acted as if you were fine. 

“J-Jospeph..”  
You said in a half sob,  
“I-i....I...”  
You stuttered. Unable to think of an excuse... So you broke down with a loud sob and clawed at your face. You were broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this one is super rambly and not really exciting... I didn’t want to flow into the next bit without a bit of Joseph POV and mental torment for the reader/Deputy! 
> 
> Sorry for lack of John conversation too! I have a lot planned for him in later chapters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Comfort Brings Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your painful sobbing is soothed by Joseph, his soothing brings on a realisation. Comfort brings change.

With large arms wrapped around you, your sobbing subdued. You felt the pain in your heart as Joseph held you. Nobody had offered comfort to you like this in a long time. Yet, the enemy was always waiting with open arms. Joseph hadn’t said a word since you broke down in front of him, He simply glided over to you, kneeling in front of the chair and wrapped his arms around you. He knew not to speak. He simply knelt there quietly, gently rubbing your back now and then as you buried your face into his neck. His scent was sweet, a slight musk that brought you comfort. It calmed you mind, but your heart whirled on.

Joseph  
He knew not to speak. or to comfort you with words, but he knew you needed someone. So he quietly wrapped his arms around your weeping frame and held you until you decided otherwise.   
He had never seen you so vulnerable and it almost made him question everything he thought he knew about you. It made his heart squeeze with pain for the broken Deputy before him. He knew that there was actually someone human behind the wrath. He rested his head gently against yours and hummed soothingly. You needed him. 

Deputy   
You’d been sat in Josephs arms for what seemed like hours.. You had used this time, the time you spent in the arms of the enemy. Your heart pounding but your mind soothed. Your torn mind had been debating with itself the entire time.You thought about everything carefully and decided what you wanted.  
“Joseph... I.. need to talk to you...”  
You pulled away from him slowly, your face close to his, your noses almost touching as your sighed and looked him in the eye. Those striking eyes that both terrified and comforted you. 

Joseph

Joseph moved back a little as you pulled away and spoke, his eyes catching yours. The most beautiful sapphire eyes caught his own. They were like his... They caught anyones attention who looked into them. Giving off a warm, trusting gaze that made people believe everything you say. He had been told a few times in his past his eyes would make the world follow him. And yours would make his world collapse.   
Your face was close to his, he hardly picked up what you said. His mind was screaming at him, to pull away, to run away... but his body moved without listening.   
He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. Savouring the feeling before he pulled back suddenly...  
“Deputy, I- I’m so sorry...”  
He shook his head and sat back on his knees, feeling embarrassed.

Deputy

The actions were so sudden and it ended so quickly that you hardly had chance to react. He moved away and apologised and your heart was going wild.. unsure how to feel. You couldn’t deny that you’ve wanted this..  
“Don’t apologise Joseph... I’m sure that would have been your reaction to what I was going to say anyways..”  
You smiled at the prophet in-front of you before reaching your hands out and grasping his, rubbing your thumb across the dry, scarred skin.   
“For some time.. I have been thinking about everything here. From the moment I came to Hope County I was told I had to do this... do that... Follow orders. I had to... I had to protect the resistance. I had to kill cult members...”  
You lowered your head and let go of Josephs hands.  
“I never wanted to... I was made to.. If I didn’t I would have been killed by both sides. I have thought long and hard about what i’m going to say. Please don’t overreact, don’t preach to me...I need a bit of time... my choice comes with some conditions.... but they’re fair...”  
Your heart was thudding out your ears  
“Yes...”  
You muttered, hoping he’ll understand but the puzzled look on his face said otherwise.  
“Yes... I will atone... I will join you. I will join Edens Gate... but I have requests..”

You looked into his eyes, wide and blue. It was terrifying. 

He didn’t hear you right. He must have been wrong... His eyes shot open but his mind couldn’t confirm what you said.   
‘Yes...’ the rest was muffled out ‘i will join Edens Gate....’  
“I’m sorry, Deputy... I think I heard you wrong.”  
He quickly stood and took a few steps away from her, his mind whirling. 

“I said.”  
You cleared your throat,  
“Yes.... I will atone... BUT.”  
You looked at him sternly,  
“I have conditions Jose-“  
You were cut off as a loud squeak left you. Joseph had almost tackled you out of the wheelchair in a hug. He squeezed you tightly and you gasped  
“J-Joseph... Can’t breathe... My injuries...”  
You wheezed out, the world becoming dizzy around you. That’ll be one way to go... After your helicopter crash, your trials, being blew up. You were hugged to death by Joseph Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been back and forth and edited and added things this chapter and i’m still not happy with it! I’m really sorry that it flows so back and forth I am trying to find a comfortable way to transition between dialogue without it being too confusing. 
> 
> As i’ve said before... These are the beginning chapters to a HUGE story I have been planning in my head for some time. So pleaseeee sit with me as this story develops further ! 
> 
> I’m so sorry this is so short! It will get better!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and love! I appreciate it as writing is something I do very rarely and even rarer for me to post it.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH i absolutely adore Farcry5! It is my all time favourite game and I play it repeatedly. I absolutely adore Joseph Seed and I wanted to make a story that I had been toying with for some time. I love the idea of the deputy choosing the cult and bringing peace to Hope County in different ways, changing the minds and hearts of both sides.
> 
> I’m still new to writing things so bare with me on grammar and spelling!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
